Resident Evil: Omega
by Vicente Voldimire
Summary: Takes place four years after the Raccoon incident. Barry and the others discover who's really pulling Umbrella's strings and run across a new version of the virus. Chapter 4 is up with more to follow shortly, and as always please R&R.
1. Re45

Resident Evil:  
  
OMEGA  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Some of you may notice several character and time discrepancies between this fan fiction and the Resident Evil books and games. If you do, deal with it and just enjoy the damn story. And mind you if your one of those who our avidly against original characters should stop reading…..now! If you are still reading this than please enjoy and tell me what you think of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The Times. September 30 , 2002  
Tragedy Remembered  
Today all over the United States people honored those who died in the Raccoon tragedy four years ago. While the United States government still stands by its statement that the tragedy was the act of a gross terrorist attack, many skeptics agree that the pharmaceutical giant Umbrella Inc. had a hand in it as well.  
  
  
The Times. October 2, 2002  
Big News for Tri-Town  
Today Umbrella Inc. has announced that it will be bringing its business to the area. Along with several stores, Umbrella has announced that it will be building three state-of-the-art research and development facilities in the area. This will create hundreds of jobs for residents of Tri-Town area.  
  
The Times. October 15, 2002  
Murders baffle Authorities  
Three people were found dead yesterday outside St. Margret Mercy hospital in Dyer. All three victims showed what appeared to be multiply teeth marks all over their bodies. The victims were seen earlier in the day at the fitness track surrounding in the back of the hospital. Witnesses also said that they saw a group of four men standing in the forests surrounding the track. The murders resemble the cannibal murders that took place in Raccoon city. Officials say that it was probably a wild animal attack, but are investigating the murders very closely.  
The Times. October 18, 2002  
Family murdered by so-called "Cannibal Killers."  
A family of four was found dead today in their Briar Ridge home. Police are baffled by the this murder do to the fact that it bears resemblance to the murder of three people only three days ago. Neighbors say that they heard a ruckus sometime last night but thought nothing of it since the family had a history of domestic problems. Police have doubled their efforts to find the murderers and have started to increase the amount of late night patrols.  
  
The Times. October 19, 2002  
Girl attacked by wild dog.  
A young girl was viciously mauled yesterday afternoon by what she called "a large, slimy dog." The canine culprit was apparently the size of a Doberman and smelled "like old meat."  
  
The Times. October 20, 2002  
Town Council present "safe city" plan.  
In response to the attack on a young girl yesterday the town council of the Tri-Town area has devised a "safe city" program. Officials have enlisted a city wide curfew and have hired more than thirty new police officers. How this will help solve the murders is yet to be seen.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Dwayne Johnson didn't care if Umbrella's safety rested in his hands, nor the computer voice wishing him a nice day. All that mattered right now was catching up on his research.  
"If I don't get those test results on the Re45's today, there'll be hell to pay." he muttered to himself as the doors to the sterile, white-hued lab opened. The Re45's were his responsibility, his creation! They were his gift to White Umbrella, who would have the creature mass produced if it proved itself an effective killing machine. Indeed the Re45's were in every way the perfect killing machine. Each hand and foot bore five one foot long claws which allowed it to cling to and climb virtually any surface. Their scaly, greenish-blue hide made them impervious to 9mm rounds, a mistake they learned from the Re3's in Raccoon City. Although the Lickers were considered a success their soft skin and exposed brain made them vulnerable to small caliber fire. To counter this problem the skull of the Re45 was made to be four inches thick and large enough to house the creatures teeth. Oh the teeth on the creature were beautiful, each razor sharp and capable of putting holes in concrete. But the most horrifying thing about it was the retractable five inch long canine teeth, which it used to latch onto its victim and gorge itself on their blood. If the Re45's every made it to mass production he'd give them a proper nick-name.  
.....Vamps, he thought to himself, what a delicious name.  
"Dr. Johnson the test results are in on the Re45's."  
"Excellent David," he said taking the black folder with the test results from David's hands, "how did they fare in combat?"  
"Better than we could have hoped sir, although their metabolic rate is still very high. But wait until you see the video, we pitted one of the Re45's against a Hunter, I'd tell you more but the video speaks for itself."  
Dwayne walked up to the main TV screen in the lab as David popped in the laser disc of the test. The video showed a downtown urban setting, the Hunter moving cautiously, oblivious to the Re45 moving slowly behind it. The Re45 went to make its move, but the Hunter caught wind of it and leapt toward it. The Hunter let out a blood curtailing screech as it went to bury its right claw into the head of the Re45. The blow, which would have severed the head of any normal creature, didn't even phase it and the Re45 let out its own low pitched hiss as it leapt at the Hunter. The Hunter continued to claw at the Re45 but it was too late, the Re45 reared back its head and extended its beautiful canine teeth....and buried them deep into the skull of the Hunter. After about a minuet the Hunter went into its death throws and laid motionless while the Re45 continued to feed upon its helpless victim. After the feeding process was over it let out a triumphant scream, and much to the Doctor's satisfaction, tore the body of the Hunter to shreds.  
"Well Doc, what did you think?"  
"Send that video to HQ immediately!"  
"I sent it this morning, and White Umbrella has ordered 30 of them for research in the field. Your going to be famous Dr. Johnson."  
" So will you David, I'll make sure you get credit for this as well. Is there any other news I should know about."  
"Yes news just came in from HQ in Europe, the plant in Dyer had just finished synthesis of the new strain of virus."  
"Really now?! What are they calling it?"  
"Omega." 


	2. Discovery

Resident Evil:  
  
OMEGA  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Some of you may notice several character and time discrepancies between this fan fiction and the Resident Evil books and games. If you do, deal with it and just enjoy the damn story. And mind you if your one of those who our avidly against original characters should stop reading…..now! If you are still reading this than please enjoy and tell me what you think of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The Times. September 30 , 2002  
Tragedy Remembered  
Today all over the United States people honored those who died in the Raccoon tragedy four years ago. While the United States government still stands by its statement that the tragedy was the act of a gross terrorist attack, many skeptics agree that the pharmaceutical giant Umbrella Inc. had a hand in it as well.  
  
  
The Times. October 2, 2002  
Big News for Tri-Town  
Today Umbrella Inc. has announced that it will be bringing its business to the area. Along with several stores, Umbrella has announced that it will be building three state-of-the-art research and development facilities in the area. This will create hundreds of jobs for residents of Tri-Town area.  
  
The Times. October 15, 2002  
Murders baffle Authorities  
Three people were found dead yesterday outside St. Margaret Mercy hospital in Dyer. All three victims showed what appeared to be multiply teeth marks all over their bodies. The victims were seen earlier in the day at the fitness track surrounding in the back of the hospital. Witnesses also said that they saw a group of four men standing in the forests surrounding the track. The murders resemble the cannibal murders that took place in Raccoon city. Officials say that it was probably a wild animal attack, but are investigating the murders very closely.  
  
The Times. October 18, 2002  
Family murdered by so-called "Cannibal Killers."  
A family of four was found dead today in their Briar Ridge home. Police are baffled by the this murder do to the fact that it bears resemblance to the murder of three people only three days ago. Neighbors say that they heard a ruckus sometime last night but thought nothing of it since the family had a history of domestic problems. Police have doubled their efforts to find the murderers and have started to increase the amount of late night patrols.  
  
The Times. October 19, 2002  
Girl attacked by wild dog.  
A young girl was viciously mauled yesterday afternoon by what she called "a large, slimy dog." The canine culprit was apparently the size of a Doberman and smelled "like old meat."  
  
The Times. October 20, 2002  
Town Council present "safe city" plan.  
In response to the attack on a young girl yesterday the town council of the Tri-Town area has devised a "safe city" program. Officials have enlisted a city wide curfew and have hired more than thirty new police officers. How this will help solve the murders is yet to be seen.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Dwayne Johnson didn't care if Umbrella's safety rested in his hands, nor the computer voice wishing him a nice day. All that mattered right now was catching up on his research.  
"If I don't get those test results on the Re45's today, there'll be hell to pay." he muttered to himself as the doors to the sterile, white-hued lab opened. The Re45's were his responsibility, his creation! They were his gift to White Umbrella, who would have the creature mass produced if it proved itself an effective killing machine. Indeed the Re45's were in every way the perfect killing machine. Each hand and foot bore five one foot long claws which allowed it to cling to and climb virtually any surface. Their scaly, greenish-blue hide made them impervious to 9mm rounds, a mistake they learned from the Re3's in Raccoon City. Although the Lickers were considered a success their soft skin and exposed brain made them vulnerable to small caliber fire. To counter this problem the skull of the Re45 was made to be four inches thick and large enough to house the creatures teeth. Oh the teeth on the creature were beautiful, each razor sharp and capable of putting holes in concrete. But the most horrifying thing about it was the retractable five inch long canine teeth, which it used to latch onto its victim and gorge itself on their blood. If the Re45's every made it to mass production he'd give them a proper nick-name.  
.....Vamps, he thought to himself, what a delicious name.  
"Dr. Johnson the test results are in on the Re45's."  
"Excellent David," he said taking the black folder with the test results from David's hands, "how did they fare in combat?"  
"Better than we could have hoped sir, although their metabolic rate is still very high. But wait until you see the video, we pitted one of the Re45's against a Hunter, I'd tell you more but the video speaks for itself."  
Dwayne walked up to the main TV screen in the lab as David popped in the laser disc of the test. The video showed a downtown urban setting, the Hunter moving cautiously, oblivious to the Re45 moving slowly behind it. The Re45 went to make its move, but the Hunter caught wind of it and leapt toward it. The Hunter let out a blood curtailing screech as it went to bury its right claw into the head of the Re45. The blow, which would have severed the head of any normal creature, didn't even phase it and the Re45 let out its own low pitched hiss as it leapt at the Hunter. The Hunter continued to claw at the Re45 but it was too late, the Re45 reared back its head and extended its beautiful canine teeth....and buried them deep into the skull of the Hunter. After about a minuet the Hunter went into its death throws and laid motionless while the Re45 continued to feed upon its helpless victim. After the feeding process was over it let out a triumphant scream, and much to the Doctor's satisfaction, tore the body of the Hunter to shreds.  
"Well Doc, what did you think?"  
"Send that video to HQ immediately!"  
"I sent it this morning, and White Umbrella has ordered 30 of them for research in the field. Your going to be famous Dr. Johnson."  
" So will you David, I'll make sure you get credit for this as well. Is there any other news I should know about."  
"Yes news just came in from HQ in Europe, the plant in Dyer had just finished synthesis of the new strain of virus."  
"Really now?! What are they calling it?"  
"Omega."  
  
Chapter 2  
"Shit, shit , shit, shit, shit!!! First fuckin' day of work and I'm already five minuets late!" Tom was yelling at himself again, this new job was going to be a big step for him, he was surprised that he even got it at all.  
"Internship and training at an Umbrella Inc. lab, what are the odds of that happening to a sixteen year old?!"  
As true as that was, Tom was incredible advanced for his age. He had aced all of his science and math courses throughout middle and up to sophomore year in high school. Working for Umbrella was going to be great, considering he wasn't going to get fired for being late on the first day. The guy who had interviewed him said that Dr. Johnson was a stickler for rules, although he was supposedly some sort of genius.  
"Maybe if I get on the Doctor's good side he'll let me in on some sort of top secret research project. Maybe he'd even give me credit on the experiments, maybe I'd even get my own lab!"  
He got rid of that thought immediately, even if he was good at what he did he was only sixteen for Christ's sake! But Tom's thoughts went from better to worse as he got closer to work.  
  
"Barry behind you!"  
"I've got it Jill!" Barry said as opened fire, the two rounds from his magnum finding their mark. He didn't know what it was but with all the hell he'd been through in the past couple of years he really didn't care anymore.  
"That was a close one. If I would have spotted that sight just a second to late you'd have been a goner."  
"Thanks Jill, have Rebecca and Leon radioed back yet."  
"Not yet Barry, I'm starting to get worried." So was Barry, they hadn't seen Leon or Rebecca since they first split up. Maybe this raid was a bad idea, but Trent had said that this facility contained some valuable information on what Umbrella was up to. Plus this was the smoothest assault they had made on an Umbrella complex in a while. No zombies, no mad scientist, not even some weird new virus to worry about and they only hostility that they had encountered so far was a couple of security guards.  
"Jill this is Leon come in, over." Jill nearly died when she heard Leon's voice over the small hand-held radio.  
"Copy Leon, hove you guys found something, over."  
"Sure have, and I think you guys should take at look at it."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I think this is the evidence we need to finally take down Umbrella."  
  
Tom was really lucky that no one had chewed his ass out for being late on the first day. Hell even Dr. Johnson was cool with it. All he said was to never be late again, and Tom was sure he could do that.  
"Now Tom I know it might be a little intimidating working for such a huge company like Umbrella but don't worry I think you'll fit in just fine here."  
"Thanks Dr. Johnson, I'm certainly going to try my best. So what department am I going to be working in?" Tom asked as a tall, nervous looking man came up to Dr. Johnson and apparently told him something that he didn't want to hear.  
"Tom if you'll please excuse me I've got some business to attend to. David here will show you were you need to go." Tom followed David but wondered what had made Dr. Johnson so upset.  
  
Barry could hardly believe what he was looking at! It was all right there in front of him and he was still having trouble dealing with it. He was only able to form one simple sentence. " What the fuck is this!"  
"It looks like a receipt of some sort."  
"It couldn't be Jill," replied Leon who was carefully studying one of the documents, "It's like some sort of payment slip."  
"Whose it made out to Leon?" asked Barry  
"Pay to the order of White Umbrella $10.5 billion dollars for the research and development of a new strain of T-virus. Signed United States Army. Dated July 7, 1998." Leon took a break before reading the next section of the slip to see if everyone could handle it. Even though it looked like Rebecca would be sick to her stomach he continued on with the next bit.  
"Here's the next portion of the slip. Pay to the order of White Umbrella $30 billion dollars for research and development of a new strain of the G-virus. Permission granted to perform tests on human subjects. Signed United States Army. Dated August 9, 2002."  
"That's disgusting, why the hell would our military be giving permission to a company like Umbrella to carry out experiments on living creatures!?"  
"Oh it gets better Barry, listen to this. Virus to be distributed to the general public of the towns of Dyer, St. John and Schererville on October 31, 2002. All researchers are to evacuate no later than October 29, 2002. Necessary protocol will be taken to cover up the matter."  
"That's sick! Leon what's the date today?"  
"Today's the 27th Jill."  
"Than we've got one day to get their. Give Chris and Claire the document and tell them to get it to the media as soon as possible, we've got to go and try to prevent what's going to happen to those towns. Anyway where are they located?"  
"It says here Northwest Indiana Barry."  
"Than that's were we're heading." 


	3. so it begins....

Well guess it's about time I include that disclaimer thingy. Most of the characters described herein belong to Capcom, Shinji Mikami, and S.D. Perry. Others that you have never heard of have been created during Mountain Dew induced sugar rushes. As always please read and review.

**************************************************************

Oh and on another note you may find several spelling and or grammatical errors. Feel free to insert the appropriate word or phrase and ridicule me for my horrible grammar.

*****************************************************************

__

This can' t be happening…Dwayne thought to himself. He kept telling himself that as he made his way to the main control room, that what was going on really wasn't happening.

"Dr. Johnson, I'm glad you're here. You'd better take a look at this."

Dwayne looked at the security monitor that was put in the Re45's pen area, and was almost sick to his stomach. Two of the Re45's had escaped leaving one dead, apparently dismembered by the other, and two security guards lying in a pool of their own blood.

"How long ago did this happen?" asked Dwayne as he chocked down some bile.

"About seven minutes ago, the Re45 that survived has escaped into the general population." replied the security guard.

"What's the E.T.A on the Umbrella clean up crew and evacuation team?"

"That's the problem, they're not sending one. Umbrella wants this thing to spread like the plague apparently. Anyway what our your orders."

Before he opened his mouth to give his go ahead with the evacuation of the plant, a stroke of genius came over Dwayne. He would give Umbrella what they wanted, he would give them the modern day plague. All he had to do was infect one person, just one, and this whole area would catch. The best part was that his victim was right in front of him.

"Dr. Johnson what should I do?" the guard asked, obviously very nervous about the whole situation.

At that moment Dwayne grabbed the only thing he could think of, the guards coffee mug, and smashed it over the back of his head. With the guard out cold he took a sleek metal case from his back pocket and opened it up. He took out the syringe and filled it with a little of the T-virus and injected the guard. After the deed was done he took the guards unconscious body and dumped it out back, where he was sure to have plenty of human contact once the virus finished incubating.

"And so it begins."

Barry hated planes, always had and always will. He didn't know why but was sure it had to be some psychological thing. He was probably just a little bewildered by what he had just found out, who wouldn't be. He just hoped that when the team got to Chicago that they could make it to Schererville in time.

Tom was beginning to wonder what had happened to Dr. Johnson, he had been gone for quit some time and he already hated his job as David's go-for.

"Tom I need you to run these test results down to lab two, do you think you could do that for me?"

"Sure thing David." he said and secretly hoped that the man would be dead by the time he got back.

Dwayne had done it, he really had done it, and Umbrella was sure to reward him for it.

"_But……why stop there"_, he thought to himself,_ "if they find out that David is the one who set up the Re45's combat simulation he might get all the credit. He has to be eliminated."_ So on his way back to the lab he went to his locker and grabbed his small 9mm. 

"_David would never see it coming, but what about that boy? He'd have to die as well."_ When he entered the lab he saw that the boy was nowhere to be seen and that David was busy working at his computer.

"David turn around." he said as he pointed the gun at David.

"What is it…oh my god no!" David screamed as Dr. Johnson fired a shot into his chest, knocking David down to the ground.

"Why Doctor…why?" he asked under heavy sighs of pain and death.

"You'd have taken my research, and I won't allow that David. Good-bye David, you were a good boy you know." Dr. Johnson replied as he emptied the rest of the clip into David's chest, leaving a considerable amount of blood on the floor. Now all he had to do was find that boy.


	4. Realization

Sorry bout' the delay, was gone and busy for awhile.

***************************************************************

Resident Evil: Omega

Chapter 4: Realization 

__

"Were those gunshots I just heard?!" Tom thought as he made his way back to the lab. Still he moved quit a bit faster just to make sure everything was all right in the lab.

"Now to take care of that boy, although it doesn't really matter if I kill him in front of everyone else, they'll all be infected within the hour." Dwayne thought to himself as he made his way out of the lab in search of Tom. As he made his way down the hallway outside of the lab, he saw his chance to take down the boy. All he had to do was earn the child's trust and lead him to one of the test labs and leave his bloody corpse in there.

"Dr. Johnson are you all right?, I thought I heard gunshots?!" the boy was visibly frightened.

"Tom we have to move quickly, someone's shot David and is still in the facility! Please follow me and move quickly!" Tom obeyed Dwayne just the way that he had wanted him to. Dwayne led the boy down the long corridor that led to one of the viral research labs.

"Quickly Tom, we'll be safe inside here!" Tom quickly made his way into the lab and was terrified by what he saw in there. Dozen of bodies, stored in clear plexy-glass tubes, lined the walls. The strange thing was that all the bodies looked like they had been dead for a long time.

"What is this, what the fuck is this Doctor?"

"Well Tom," Dwayne says as he removes the pistol from his lab coat, " this is Umbrella's dirty little secret. A viral test lab right in the heart of middle America, the perfect place to recreate Raccoon City."

"That's impossible, the government would never condone such an activity, you're going to get caught!"

"That's the beauty of it Tom, we're government funded. I might as well tell you this since you'll be dead soon anyway, what you see here is what happens to a human once they are exposed to the first Umbrella virus, they turn into what you would call zombies. You see, earlier today one of our creations, an Re-45, escaped into the city and once it makes it's first kill it will infect its victim and thus perpetuate the virus."

"But why now, why here?"

"This was the perfect place to culture a new version of the virus, the Omega virus. The first line of Omega infected specimens have already been created and are ready to be released into the general public. But, with the arrival of this circumstance I felt I had to step in, so I released a infected security guard into the area and killed David."

"You bastard, I'll make sure you pay for what you did!"

"That will be difficult since I'm the one with the gun and you have nowhere to hide. Good-bye Tom, I'll make sure you come back." Dwayne gives a little smirk of satisfaction as he raises the gun toward Tom. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, Tom quickly makes his move and side steps the bullet and grabs Dwayne's wrist. He quickly twists Dwayne's wrist, jams the gun into his stomach and pulls the trigger. Dwayne gives Tom a shocked look as he doubles over and falls to the ground. Tom does a quick double take and sees that the locking mechanism on the tanks has been shot and that the tubes were beginning to drain.

"Well at least he'll have company soon." Tom then bends over and picks up the gun, feeling that, for some strange reason, he'll have to use it again.


End file.
